


I'm Yours (the Valentine's Day fic)

by nsfwfrerardx



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Bottom Frank Iero, Fluff, Frerard, Gay Sex, High School, Love, M/M, Sex, Smut, eating ass, top gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwfrerardx/pseuds/nsfwfrerardx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard's not good with confessing emotions, so he uses roses and his dick to get the message across :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours (the Valentine's Day fic)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun love filled Valentine's fic for y'all

Paper hearts drowning the hallways, PDA filling the air with underage love. Every hallway corner met with some kind of red poster or pink flyer advertising the same shitty dance. Valentine’s Day, the soul-sucker of love in Frank’s opinion. Even though he’s a total hopeless romantic, there’s something about the tradition of nasty-ass assorted chocolates and red roses (that will rot within a week) that makes a day filled with love… feel filled with capitalism. Despite the trashy gifts, Frank knows there are people out there who really do put thought into things, who don’t fall into the grasp of tiny square mango filled chocolates. One of those people is his best friend, Gerard.

After spending five Valentine’s Days with him, Frank has an idea on what kind of person Gerard is when it comes to love-based things. For instance, last year for the special love-day, Gerard actually seemed to take Frank on a date. Well, it wasn’t official or anything, but Frank totally pretended that it was. It was simple, Gerard took him to a movie he’d been wanting to see for a while but could never afford to go. What made it date-like though was the fact it was total surprise, and a bunch of Frank’s favorite things were incorporated into it. Like when Gerard picked him up, he played Frank’s favorite album on the way there. Gerard managed to smuggle in his favorite candy and soda (movie theatre prices are ridiculous). But the best parts of it all, were all the parts that didn’t cost anything. Like, how Gerard’s eyes lit up when Frank answered the door. Being greeted with, “hey there beautiful, I have a surprise for you,” while being pulled out the door and into the other’s car. The way Gerard stood a little too close for friendly while waiting at the ticket booth, holding onto Frank’s side and whispering things into his ear that made him blush redder than the theatre carpet. Then what really got him was when Gerard pulled out the classic “yawn move,” putting his arm around Frank as the intro-credits started to role. It was so horribly obvious that Frank actually chuckled, making Gerard let out a small groan. “C’mon I’m trying here,” he joked, even though it really did seem like he was trying. Frank’s wasn’t sure what for though, he still isn’t sure. But nonetheless, he leaned into Gerard and accepted the temple kiss he got after that. That’s how it went for an hour and forty five minutes, in which Frank was wishing would never end. Yet, it ended, but Gerard’s affection thankfully continued all night. He held Frank’s hand when the movie was over and in the car, keeping him warm on the cold February night. There was even another surprise, which involved pizza (with fake cheese ‘cause fuck Frank’s stomach) and fudgy vegan brownies. Which, by the way, ended up all over his cheek and led to Gerard wiping fudge off with his thumb and Frank might have (he did) licked it off. It was a few short seconds of eye contact until they were making out in Gerard’s living room, groping each other and waiting to be caught by his parents. And they were, right when Frank was ready to unzip the other’s pants to give his Valentine’s present to Gerard. It never got that far though, because Frank had to go home (school night) right after being caught. Which was horribly awkward because that’s basically how Frank came out to Gerard’s parents and he had to beg them not to tell his mom or dad. After all of that, after the good night kiss that lasted not long enough, Frank went home and got off to the thought of his best friend’s lips.

Things have progressed since then, Frank got to thank him the next day after school. It was the next weekend that Gerard has Frank under him and moaning his name and that’s how they both lost their virginities. They never clarified what their ‘relationship’ was, everything stayed the same except the fact they each got laid almost every day. Frank’s never been okay with not being sure, and he’s been falling for his best friend for the past two years and there doesn’t seem to be a bottom for him to land on in sight.  
It’s Friday though, and the Valentine’s weekend will begin when the gates of pink heart covered hell open. Frank’s in English when the traditional “Send a Rose” process starts. Basically, students can buy roses for a few dollars and send them to another student anonymously. So, a girl comes in and starts passing around the roses, calling the names on each ribbon tied label. Frank’s ignoring the whole thing though, until he hears his name called out. Everyone looks towards him, not expecting him to get a rose since it’s usually all the girls who get them. The girl with the brown poofy hair and bright smile spots him and hands him the rose and says “Happy Valentine’s Day,” in the most cheerful voice he’s ever heard in his life. Caught off guard, he blushes from the whistles some of the boys send his way in a mocking manner. The rose has a little note tied around it, so out of natural curiosity he open’s to see the message. Confusion strikes him though, because all it says is ‘I am.’ Frank’s pretty sure the only person who would send him a rose is Gerard, yet the message is still unclear. So later that day when he’s in Gerard’s shower getting hickies on his neck, he asks if the rose is from Gerard, who says no and then fucks him against the shower wall.

Frank doesn’t ask anything else about it after that, just lets it be and when he gets home the next day after a night of snuggling and giving really good head. But when he opens the door, his mom calls him into the kitchen and hands him a red rose with a note tied to it.

“Someone left this in the mailbox, has your name on it,” Frank takes the rose and smiles because now he knows it’s Gerard. The lying fuck. “Looks like you have a secret admirer,” she smirks and goes back to fixing one of the sink handles.

“Looks like,” Frank plays along but then runs upstairs to open the note.

‘In love,’ is what is badly written across the note. Frank’s heart starts to warm up, he instantly connects it to the message from yesterday. ‘I am in love,’ is what circles around his head all day. It never leaves him, all the possibilities just in that one message, the loaded words weigh heavy on him all day. It’s not until midnight that he gets to see Gerard, because Gerard said that the next time he sees Frank it has to be Valentine’s Day. Which Frank thinks is super adorable and makes him believe that the ‘I’m in love’ may end with a ‘with you.’  
Frank showers again, wanting to make sure everything is perfect for tonight. He already figures that they’re going to fuck again, which is what he’s hoping for, of course. Sex with Gerard, his best friend, is beyond amazing. One would think that doing it basically every day, and sometimes more than once, would just make it less special. But it never stops being special, even if it’s not a serious relationship or clarified. Gerard just seems to know exactly what he wants and exactly what he likes. Every touch, thrust, and kiss is fucking art. Frank can’t get enough of it, and it doesn’t seem Gerard can either. It’s a special kind of something to be talking to his best friend like everything is normal and the next second be deep-throating his cock and it not be awkward afterwards. It’s perfect, except for when it’s not, except for when Frank has to keep himself from saying “I love you,” when the climax is over and he’s lying against Gerard, falling a little more.  
This message means something, it’s starting something, and it’ll hopefully fill in the void of not-knowing Frank has when it comes to their relationship. So, Frank is shaving his legs (which he only does sometimes but he loves how it feels and so does Gerard), he’s wearing his loose black t-shirt that almost falls off his shoulder. Every time he wears it, it’s like his neck and clavicle is a magnet to Gerard’s lips. Frank also may have slipped on thigh-high lace hose with garter straps and black lace underwear to match. He’s never dressed this way for Gerard before, thought it may be too much if what they have is casual. But putting recent events into consideration, he thinks things may not be too casual at all. He puts normal pants on over the lace of course, no way in hell his parents would let him out of the house like that, and it’s cold.

When he gets to Gerard’s house it’s midnight and no one seems to be home except Gerard given the lack of cars in the driveway. Suspicious, given the fact it’s so late at night, but also good because this means loud sex. Frank’s about to knock on the door when he sees a note on the door that says ‘come in.’ So, he opens the unlocked door and locks it behind him when he enters the house. Frank’s confused, because all the lights are off but one lamp, and on that lamp there’s a sticky note with an arrow pointing towards the stairs. The stairs that lead to the basement in which is Gerard’s bedroom.  
Frank’s heart starts speeding up, Gerard clearly has something going on, and if he opens the door to find Gerard naked in bed that’s totally fine. Frank is a fairly easy person to please. So is his dick. What he does find though, is Gerard sitting on the bed fully clothed in black and a red rose in his hand. To accompany this, there are black roses all over his room, his bed is made and there are red rose pedals on the black sheets. The whole thing is so cliché, candles lining the room, roses, and the album Frank once said “I wanna fuck to this,” playing in the background. It’s perfect though, Gerard has this look in his eyes, like he’s accepting something. Also, like he’s seeing heaven for the first time. Frank is taking it all in, tears starting to well up in his eyes as he walks towards Gerard, who stands up in front of him. Gerard smiles down at him, looking fucking amazing. His hair clearly done but it’s obvious to tell that he’s been messing with it, maybe because he’s nervous. Which is adorable, because Gerard always acts like he’s so confident in himself, he at least talks and fucks like he is. So when Frank receives a shy smile, and a small “hey,” Frank’s heart melts.

He doesn’t have the chance to say hello back because Gerard is handing him the rose. He looks nervous as hell and shuts his eyes when Frank starts opening the note attached to the rose.  
‘With you,’ are the words on it, the words that fill that void of curiosity. The thing that Frank is feeling right now, the calmness along with the insane ache in his heart, is love. It’s the thing he’s been wanting, craving. The hopeless romantic side of him is raging right now. He’s staring at the words still, staring at the meaning of them, until he has a reason not to.

“I-,” Gerard starts, causing Frank to break away from the rose and look at him, “I want to be more, than… than what we are.” He starts, taking the rose out of Frank’s hand and lying it on the bed, following with taking Frank’s hands into his own. He pulls Frank a little closer, whose smile isn’t fading, and whose tears are starting to fall. “It’s hard for me, to just say it, hence the rose thing.” Frank giggles, and wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. “But, you mean the world to me,” Gerard caresses Frank’s cheek, “you’re the only person I want to be with.” He kisses Frank then, gentle and sweet, pulling Frank down to sit on the bed with him. Frank’s enchanted by the way the candlelight shines on Gerard’s skin, the smell of vanilla and lavender surrounding the air, and of course, Gerard’s words filling in every gap he has. “I know we’ve never really… talked about… this thing we have,” he clears his throat. “But, the thought of you being with someone else,” Gerard has almost a disgusted look on his face, just thinking about Frank moaning someone else’s name. “Is fucking awful… I don’t want to lose you, ever. I don’t want to think of my life without you, and I’m not going to sit here and wait for someone else to come along.” Frank chuckles internally, he’s so whipped for Gerard, and no one could ever change that. “I need you, I want you, all the fucking time. You’re the most spectacular and beautiful human being I’ve ever known. And I can’t stand another second of not knowing what we are.” Gerard takes a deep breath, “I want to be with you, officially. I want to be your boyfriend and everything you could ever need. I want to be the only person who ever sees you naked and the only person who holds your hand, the only person who gets to call you dumb pet names and take you on dates. I want to be the only one who knows what it’s like to wake up to you in their arms. I want to be the only one for you, because you’re the only one for me.” Frank’s crying now, and Gerard is wiping away his tears the best he can. “Is that okay?”

Frank feels like that’s such a ridiculous question, as if there’s any possibility at all that being Gerard’s is not okay. So he’s barely even able to control himself when he almost shouts, “yes, yes, of fucking course-“ he kisses Gerard then, sure that his lips tastes like tears. But that doesn’t stop Gerard from kissing right back, more passionate this time. This time, Frank knows it’s love Gerard is kissing him with, and not just lust. He’s so in love, insanely in love, and he hasn’t been able to tell Gerard that for a year, it’s exhausting. So he stops kissing for a second just for that reason and looks Gerard in the eyes, “I’m in love with you too.” It’s amazing how much just saying that relieves Frank, how knowing Gerard feels the same way makes it so much easier. They kiss again, more forceful this time. Nothing like confessing love to set the mood.

Gerard moves Frank onto his lap, who instantly starts grinding down. Gerard lets him and helps move Frank’s hips. They explore each other’s mouths as if they already don’t have the map memorized. But with new information comes new territory, and this all feels new. They’ve been fucking for the past year, having secret makeout sessions in school locker rooms, having awkward handjobs in Gerard’s car at the movie theatre parking lot. It feels like they just met yesterday but also like they’ve known each other all their lives.  
It’s not long till Frank can feel Gerard get hard, and starts to focus his motions on that area, causing the other to moan in his mouth. But before Frank can get too into it, Gerard is flipping him over onto the bed, watching the rose peddles fly into the air. Gerard moves in between his legs, this is how it usually goes, Gerard having to be in control. Frank’s not complaining, he loves not having to think about what to do next, he loves being thrown and ordered around by Gerard. So it’s a turn-on when Gerard strips off Frank’s jacket, pinning his arms above his head and telling him to be as loud as he wants. Which is something Frank will definitely do.

Gerard goes straight to sucking on Frank’s neck, he knew this shirt was a good choice. “You’re mine,” Gerard practically growls under his breath. He says it over and over again, with every kiss he declares it.

“I’m yours,” Frank responds under his breath, and with that Gerard takes off Frank’s shirt. He runs his hands over Frank’s skin, looking at the hickies from yesterday. He fucking loves marking Frank, making sure he knows he belongs to Gerard, even if it wasn’t official. But Frank has always known that, he’s been asked out many times the past few years, has received plenty of offers to get fucked, but he belongs to Gerard. Yeah, he owns his body, which means he can totally give that over to his best fr-boyfriend, if he wants to. “I’m yours.”

Frank’s been hard since he left his house, and he completely forgot about what he’s wearing underneath until Gerard cursed under his breath when he unbuckled Frank’s pants.

“What’s this baby?” Gerard asks, smirking at Frank.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Frank bites his lip, knowing he’s gonna get it so fucking good tonight with the way Gerard’s looking at him.  
Gerard almost rips Frank’s pants off, throwing them on the floor along with his shoes. He leans back, and takes a good look at his insanely hot boyfriend. Frank looks perfect on his bed, almost too good to be true. The lace contracts so well against his pale skin, and Gerard’s going to have to leave it on him. Normally, he’d be quick to get Frank naked, but this is different.

“You’re so good to me,” Gerard compliments, “you’re so beautiful.” Frank never gets tired of hearing Gerard say that, will never get tired. He takes his own shirt off, tossing it to the floor. He’s gentle when moving his hands up and down Frank’s legs, setting himself back on top of his boyfriend. Kissing him again, grinding down on him with one hand holding himself up and the other rubbing Frank’s inner thigh and snapping the strap against his skin. Frank’s in heaven, whimpering each time the strap hits his skin and each time Gerard bites his lip. There’s nothing more Frank wants right now than Gerard, his hands, lips, his cock. He needs all of it, on him and in him, doing all the magical things they do.

When Gerard moves his hand around to grab Frank’s ass pull him closer, to grind down on him harder, he notices he’s touching bare skin. The lace doesn’t cover his ass, and Gerard instantly knows what Frank’s wearing.  
“Are those ass-less panties you’re wearing Frankie?” He squeezes Frank’s butt cheek.

“Turn me around and find out,” And that’s it, Gerard flips him onto his stomach in that second and pulls his ass up in the air. There’s a heart shaped opening in the panties, and Gerard can see the bruises already on his ass and thighs from the last time he went rough on him. Frank fucking eats that shit up though, getting spanked, grabbed, fucked like Gerard’s taking something out on him. In a way, Gerard kind of is. “Fuck me, please,” Frank’s voice is a little muffled and broken, he shakes his butt a little, asking for it.

“Anything you want,” Gerard pushes his butt back down though and Frank whines, “hold on.”

Gerard takes his pants and boxers off, rubbing himself a little to take the edge off, so he can concentrate on Frank. He grips Frank’s thighs, and spreads them apart, snapping the straps when he’s got Frank where he wants. Who grinds down on the bed, “No,” Gerard spanks him, hearing Frank moan. “No need for that, I’m gonna make you feel so good baby.” Gerard goes straight to licking over Frank’s hole. It’s still a little pink and sore from earlier today in the shower. And that’s so fucking hot to Gerard, being able to actually see the after-effects his cock has on Frank. Knowing he still feels it even when Gerard’s done with him. Frank’s about to feel it for a while, Gerard’s going to make sure of it.

He’s still licking, teasing, not going in yet. Frank’s falling apart already, gripping the sheets above him. Every time he pushes back against Gerard’s face he gets spanked, so he’s done it a few times already. Gerard’s hands are a blessing, they grab and move around his thighs so fucking perfectly. And when Gerard finally pushes his tongue in, he grips them so tight. After a minute of this process, Gerard picks up the pace of his tongue and holds onto the garter straps to keep Frank’s ass in place. Hearing Frank’s moans, hearing him do what Gerard say and be as loud as he wants encourages Gerard to go faster and deeper. He eventually incorporates fingers, pushing one in at a time (with lube, of course). Knowing exactly where Frank’s spot is, he purposely misses it, making Frank wait and beg for it, which he does.

“Please, Gerard, I need-” he gets spanked again, stopping him from saying anymore except for the whimpers that make their way out of his mouth.

“Did you get these just for me?” Gerard asks, kissing the bottom of Frank spine and slipping a finger under the lace. Frank’s not allowed to talk, so he nods, even though Gerard already knew the answers. “Were you thinking about me when you bought these panties? Were you thinking of me fucking you with these on?” Frank just nods again. “I bet you went home and fucked yourself in these, huh?” Another nod. “I bet you looked at yourself in the mirror while doing it too, yeah? Wanted to see how good you looked getting fucked in these.” He confesses with a nod. Gerard moves back up over his body, sliding his cock over Frank’s hole, thinking about how easily he can push it in, already lubed up. Gerard brings his lips to Frank’s ear, biting the lobe of it, and whispering, “you’re gonna look much better getting fucked by me in these.” He kisses Frank’s cheek, watching him try not to respond to that. Frank’s going insane trying not to beg for Gerard, trying to move against his cock, trying to be good.

Right after Gerard says that though, he pushes into Frank all the way with one go, making the other shout from the sudden sensations. Gerard moves away from Frank’s back, wanting to look at his cock move in and out of his boyfriend in the black lace panties. He holds onto the straps, using them as leverage to go deeper. Frank could get fucked every second of the day and he’d still be just as tight. He was right, Frank’s getting it so good tonight, Gerard’s not going slow or easy. Frank’s getting exactly what he wants, fucked fast and hard. There’s a few times where Gerard will slow down, probably to make it last longer. Frank will always love the feeling of getting fucked, he loves being filled up like this, taken like this, and he doesn’t think anyone who could do it better that his boyfriend. Not to mention Gerard’s cock, which is part of the reason why he’s so good, a natural blessing. It stretches him perfectly, never getting used to it and never getting tired of how good it is. How intoxicating it is, and knowing now that someone who’s in love with him is doing it, just makes it that much better.

“Oh fuck!” Frank moans. That wonderful spot gets pressed against, and Frank gets spanked for talking which only increases his pleasure.

“You ass is gonna be so red if you keep disobeying me,” Gerard drapes himself over his boyfriends again, continuing with thrusting and hitting his spot.

Frank doesn’t talk anymore, but only because he physically can’t because he’s too busy moaning and whimpering with the way Gerard is taking him right now. This is the best sex he’s had with Gerard, mainly because it’s with his boyfriend.

“You feel so good, baby,” Gerard whispers in Frank’s ear. “You’re such a slut for me, God, you take it so well,” he kisses Frank’s temple. The bed is starting to creek and the headboard is banging against the wall. Frank remembers the first time Gerard’s parents caught them fucking, Frank was riding Gerard, holding onto the headboard and letting Gerard move his ass up and down. Mr. Way came in yelled, no one was supposed to be home and they were both too into it to hear the door open. Gerard was too scared to go upstairs and face his dad after that, so they waited till everyone was asleep to even get food. It’s okay though, because the thrill of it all was something Frank found he liked, and was able to get Gerard to fuck him on the counter that night.

“You can talk now,” It’s pointless though, because Gerard is thrusting in so deep and fast, Frank doesn’t need to ask for anything else. So he just tells his boyfriend how good he feels, how much he loves Gerard’s cock. But it all comes out in distorted mumbles hidden beneath high pitched whines every time that special place got hit in just the right way.

It’s not until Frank’s about to come that he asks Gerard to do something, “choke me, p-please.” Gerard grabs onto Frank’s throat, holding his head back and making sure to aim for his spot each time. The grip on his throat gets tighter with each thrust till he can barely breathe and Gerard makes him come harder than he has in a while. When Gerard lets go, Frank says “I love you,” quietly and over and over again.  
Gerard pulls out, making Frank whine, but then he’s being flipped over and Gerard’s fucking him again. Bending Frank in half, going deep and fast, finishing off. He kisses Frank while doing so, which ends up just being opened mouths against each other. Frank’s sore and weak, and Gerard is still going at it, which is something he fucking loves. He knows he’s going to feel this in the morning, and he knows he’s getting fucked in the morning too. But the thing is, getting fucked when he’s sore and aching is so god damn amazing. At first it’s a little uncomfortable, but everything is so over-sensitive that it all feels so much more intense. He loves it, fucking loves it.

A few thrust go by and then Gerard is coming inside him, filling him up. Frank can feel Gerard’s cock throb inside him, he’d be hard right now if that were physically possible. Gerard can actually kiss him now, and keeps thrusting, riding it out. When he’s done, he pulls out and it makes a weird noise Frank would giggle at if he wasn’t so worn out.

They don’t bother with cleaning up, it’d be too move right now. Gerard eventually is able to turn over and lay next to Frank, who cuddles into his side, not being grossed out by the sweat. Given the fact Gerard’s come is dripping down his thigh, it’d be weird to get uncomfortable with just sweat.

Gerard rubs his boyfriend’s back, and kisses the top of his head, “you’re mine.”

Frank knows that translates to “I love you,” so he lets his heart flutter a little, and it’s ridiculous because he can get fucked through the damn mattress and not get butterflies but then Gerard can just say something as simple as that and he’s gone.

Frank watches the candles start to burn out, listens to the CD loop, and pulls the pedal covered blankets over them. He tilts his head up to see Gerard already looking at him, in a way that makes Frank feel like he’s safe, that nothing could ever hurt him. It’s a dangerous feeling, but he revels in it, he accepts it. He’s given everything to Gerard, every inch of his body and soul. Which, in retrospect, could be stupid. But Frank can tell Gerard would never hurt him, not on purpose, he knows Gerard is the one for him. It’s easy to tell when he’s never felt more himself than he does with his best friend, with his boyfriend. He’s Gerard’s, he’s Gerard’s, and he couldn’t be happier.

“I’m yours.”


End file.
